The invention relates to a hydraulically damped mount providing filled working chambers which are defined by elastically inflatable boundary walls and are connected to one another by at least two parallel-connected connecting passageways, the connecting passageways including a damping passageway which can be closed at will by a valve.
A rubber mount of this type is disclosed in the German Published Patent Application No. 36 19 685. The effective length of the passageway can be increased and reduced arbitrarily by operating a valve in order to achieve a damping action that reduces resonance effects over the widest possible frequency range. However, this arrangement is not very satisfactory in isolating vibrations which occur when the piston engine, supported by the mount, operates at its idle speed, because such vibrations are disturbingly perceptible in the body of the vehicle.